


Infuriating and in love

by Pearlislove



Series: Infuriating and in love [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: A normal undercover mission: Liz Shaw and The Brigadier are left alone in a hotelroom with nothing but the other person and their unspoken feelings as companions.





	Infuriating and in love

**Author's Note:**

> Liz & Brig shipping. Nothing more, nothing less.

"This was an extraordinarily stupid idea of yours, Brigadier." Liz huffed, crossing her arms and staring out the window, ignoring the Brigadiers reflection clearly visible in the glass. At the moment she wanted nothing to do with the infuriating man.  
  
"Believe me, Miss Shaw, I take no pleasure in this either, but how else were we to infiltrate an orphanage?" The Brigadier sigh, watching Liz from behind. He had known she'd be angry with him, but hadn't been able to find a more satisfying way of getting the under-cover mission done in a satisfying manner.  
  
"That is Dr Shaw to you, _Brigadier_ _Lethbridge-Stewart_.” Liz corrected aggressively, before taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. She needed to think, to rationalize, and not be an idiot. "You could have sent The Doctor instead. He'd surely have made a better companion than you." Liz really didn't know why he hadn't sent The Doctor. The Brigadier was by no means a coward, but unless necessary, he avoided leg work. Much better to have Benton or The Doctor or her doing it, than go running away from his office for the smallest of issues.  
  
"Yes, I would have liked to. Unfortunately, the man has booked himself a vacation, and I do not have the necessary means to reach him and ask for him to come back in a timely manner. So, here I am." The Brigadier explained, still using that aggravatingly civil voice normally applied to politicians and other unknowing, misinformed souls who'd try to figure out the purpose of UNIT and it's multi-million budget that The Brigadier could never stick to no matter how hard he tried. There was always the recurring matter of saving the world to be dealt with, and as he'd quickly taught her, it didn't follow budget deals or political guidelines.  
  
"So here we are." Liz  repeated his words,  focusing her gaze on the orphanage across the street. She could see the whole building from the window, the Children running around in the garden outside it's grey walls becoming nothing more than little colourful dots in the distance. "On a mission and pretending to be a couple, alone in a hotel room with only one bed." She took another deep breath. The situation was getting worse by the second, and Liz didn't know how much more she'd be able to endure before she'd hand in her resignation, driving herself back to Cambridge and the perfectly safe and sensible thesis work still waiting to be finished there.   
  
"Yes, well, I tried to ask for two beds, but somehow the receptionist was the led to believe we were having issues with the metaphorical marriage, and that you were unable to get pregnant, and booked just one bed either way." The Brigadier sigh, frowning, and for once Liz was actually willing to believe it was not his fault. Some nosy receptionist had put her nose where it didn't belong, and that was that.  
  
"I am infertile, actually, so she wasn't that far off the mark." Liz regrets her words as soon as they escape from her lips. She doesn't know why she says it, and especially not to her boss of all people, but it’s out of her mouth before she can stop it. The relationship of theirs was fake, she knew, and they weren't supposed to try and get close at all, and yet she still overstepped all boundaries. It wasn't the point of the mission for them to share their private lives with one another, and they most certainly weren't meant to reveal highly personal information, either. "I've always been, since I was born. Don't know why, exactly, but I know that whatever it is it makes me completely infertile." Subconsciously, her hand moved down to her flat, well-trimmed stomach. It had never been a big thing for her, not being able to have children, but it had made it difficult to sustain any kind of long term relationship with a man. Too many of them were only focused on creating a perfect little family to fit the sixties stereotype, and as she explain that she was neither fertile nor  particularly interested in adopting, their interest in her faltered quickly.  
  
Maybe that was why Liz had told The Brigadier about it. Maybe, her subconscious had seen it as a sort of test, to see if there was any chance they could ever get past the state of mutual animosity which seemed to haunt them whenever they spoke.  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that, Miss...Elizabeth." Her name rould smoothly on his tongue, his voice catching just slightly on the 'z', and Liz couldn't keep herself from smiling. Never before had she heard The Brigadier refer directly to her by her first name, and it made her feel warm inside. He’s using another voice now, one that is much softer and more personal, and somehow Liz Shaw feels blessed. “I can’t say I know what it’s like, but I know how close we were to giving up before Fiona got pregnant with Kate. Fiona was certain one of us had to be infertile.” The Brigadier keeps talking, and Liz listens intensely, aware that it is very rare for him to share such private details of his life. Usually, The Brigadier avoided talking of his family and private life all together. Therefor, Liz only knew some small details, like that he had a daughter named Kate, which he rarely saw, and an aggressive ex-wife called Fiona who kept her away from him.

  


The first time Liz had heard of Fiona, she had been outraged. She couldn’t believe that anyone would treat the dedicated, hard-working Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart in such a harmful and blatantly ignorant matter, seemingly not thinking him better than the mud on her shoe. The Doctor had noticed her upset, and held on tightly to her shoulders, efficiently stopping her from acting out on her impulse to simply throttle the other woman, punishing her for her insolence. Instead, she had been forced to silently watch the woman walk away with her daughter already after a mere two hours spent with her father. The tired expression on The Brigadier’s face showed how much grief it caused him, not even knowing when he’d next have the opportunity to see the child, and Kiz had wished that he could keep her.

  


“Well, you had Kate in the end. A very nice little girl, if I remember correctly.” Finally turning away from  the window, Liz kept her arms crossed as she came to sit down on the bed next to The Brigadier. Liz hadn’t spent much time with the girl, but what little she’d seen told her she took after her father, and as such, Liz could not help but appreciate her. “If you ever remarry, she will be lucky to have her as their step-daughter.” They are getting a bit  _ too  _ touchy-feely, now, and their conversation topic is a bit too far into personal matters to feel entirely comfortable, but Liz can’t stop.

  


Even as The Brigadier looks away, not meeting her eyes, not ever looking at her, she can’t stop. He doesn’t pull away entirely and she doesn’t want to do it either because she knows that as soon as she does it, it’ll be over. The Brigadier would retreat into his shell and she’d go back to hiding behind fake animosity and they would never get this close ever again.

  


Silence pass between them. Without really thinking about it, Liz has moved closer to The Brigadier, so close that their arms were touching. He was still not talking, his stone face turned away from her and facing the wall.

  


“Look, you don’t need to be angry with me Brigadier. I realize I may have been insensitive while speaking of your family, but quite frankly, we wouldn’t even be in this situation of it wasn’t for you letting The Doctor off on a vacation.” Liz knows being cross with The Brigadier is hardly going to help matters, but the silence is suffocating, and most of all, Liz just wants to clear the air. Too many negativity and unspoken thoughts are poisoning the air between them, stealing the oxygen from her lungs and making it hard to breath.

  


She wanted it  _ gone _ . She wanted the tension to lift and them to be able to look each other in the eyes and speak again, knowing it was the only way they were ever going to get anywhere. The stubborn Ignoring of the person beside them was doing nobody any good, and it was going to make it hard to survive the night. 

  


“Have you been seeing anyone lately, Elizabeth?” The Brigadiers words are sudden, appearing out of the blue and starling Liz as they reached her ears.

  


“What...oh, ah, no. I am not quite what the boys like to call a catch.” She smiled awkwardly, not sure where to turn when The Brigadier still wasn’t looking her way. “Not having even a slight interest in children doesn’t help, either. Twenty something years after the war and everyone still feel they should breed like rabbits, less someone tries to make us go extinct again.” She frowns, not really minding the shift in attention from him to her, but wondering why he was asking such things. The Brigadier had never shown any interest in her before.

  


“Oh, really? I should think you are quite the catch, Miss Shaw. Wanting children is not all one should seek for in a woman.” Finally, The Brigadier turned to face Liz, his posture relaxed and his voice almost affectionate, several degrees warmer than his normally commanding voice.

  


“Is that so?” Liz lifted a delicate eyebrow, giving him an incredulous look. Whatever game he was playing, two could play it. “Then tell me, is there anything specific you are looking for in  _ me _ ?” She smiles, moving even closer to The Brigadier, practically pushing herself against his side and smiling even fore as his arm casually wrapped around her waist. His grip felt strong and secure, and she felt safe, knowing they could in this position easily help move each other out of danger of provide protection if necessary.

  


“Yes, Elizabeth, I actually think it might be som..that is to say, if you might be looking for me in something, as well?” He bent down, giving her a chaste kiss on the forward, and even that brief touch of his lips against her skin was enough to set her inside on fire.

  


Breath heavily, she nodded slightly “Yes, I think I am…” Not being able to hold back herself or her feelings any longer, Liz Shaw reached forward and kissed The Brigadier. In a moment of pure ecstasy, their lips collided, and her bliss only grew as she felt him kissing her back. His second arm wrapped around the other side of her waist, and she slung her arms around his neck,clinging on to him as he pulled her up into his lap. Soon, she was straddling him, hands on his neck and her legs hooked around his hip. As their kissing grew more passionate, The Brigadier’s hands slipping under her shirt and following the curves of her body, from her hip up to her bosom, carefully opening the clamps on her bra as her guided her body down onto the comfortable bed.

  


This was something they had wanted, both of them. Whether or not they had consciously been aware of it, they had both been falling for each other from the moment they met. The moment Liz had set eyes the infuriating man currently undressing on top of her, something had clicked. For the first time, it had just felt  _ right _ . The indecision as to whether or not she should act on her impulse had been tearing her apart, and as she finally couldn’t hold it back any longer, it had turned out that he wanted the same. Felt the same. And so, the magic had happened.   
  
Two lovers, meeting in the flesh as their burning desire took over hand, leading them to finally give in and act on their passion and desire on top the simple hotel bed.

  


It had not been by intention, but by faith, love and passion taking over hand as two lovers finally embraced their adoration to the other party.

  
It maybe not be sensible, or according to rules, but for Liz and The Brigadier, it was  _ right. _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Kudos please!


End file.
